


Porter (An Owl House AU)

by found_glitch



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_glitch/pseuds/found_glitch
Summary: This is the story of the Owl House, but from the perspective of Gus.So little details, but so many possibilities...Let's see if I can make a good AU to bring Gus Porter some justice in this fandom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Porter (An Owl House AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first AU, let's see how this goes. I'm by no means the best in this department, but I'll try my best to not be bad in this stuff.  
> -I don't have much of a concrete idea of this AU just yet, so for now the first few chapters will mostly include Gus' perspective from the Season 1 episodes.

Coming soon.


End file.
